As the Internet has been developing and has been widely used, a great number of people obtain information through the Internet.
In addition, as demand for the Internet increases, contents including images, articles, and the like are provided to users through web pages. More and more, various types of web contents produced online are being provided and an amount of web contents are also increasing compared with an amount of broadcast contents produced by broadcasting stations. Therefore, viewers or users want to play the web contents using broadcast receiving apparatuses, such as an Internet protocol television (IPTV), and the like.
The format of the web contents is different from the format of the broadcast content played in the broadcast receiving apparatus. For example, content providers may generate an electronic program guide (EPG) suitable for each service environment to provide information associated with the same content in a TV, PC, and mobile service environment, such as 3Screen.
Therefore, the broadcast receiving apparatus may use a converting apparatus converting web contents into the format for a broadcasting service, to use the web contents.
Also, there is a desire for a method of playing the web contents produced online in the broadcast receiving apparatus by transmitting the converted contents.